


Magic Hands

by trollmela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: She shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. There were cameras; the door was open; anyone could hear her and come in. But she dared anyone resist Daniel's magic hands after working too many nights hunched over a desk.





	Magic Hands

She shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. Sam groaned and immediately stifled it. There were cameras; the door was open; anyone could hear her and come in.

The muscles in her neck finally loosened under the thumbs that dug skillfully into the sides of her neck, and Sam pushed back into them. She shifted on her chair, pushed the arch of her foot up until the metal of the chair base dug into her flesh through her boot. It was a good counterpoint to the hands digging into her shoulders.

“Good?”

“Very good,” Sam groaned. “Don’t stop.”

“There’s a limit to how many nights you can work nights at your desk.”

“You’d know,” she shot back.

“Exactly. Which is why I know how to do this,” and his fingers pressed into another sore spot that made Sam groan out aloud again. Right at that moment, she didn’t care about cameras or staff walking past her lab.

She followed the push of Daniel’s hand to turn her head to one side. When she opened her eyes, which she didn’t even remember closing, she spotted the Colonel leaning against the door frame. His eyebrows were drawn up in amused curiosity, and he asked jokingly:

“Do you take appointments, Doctor Jackson MD? I have this knee that’s giving me trouble.”

“After he’s done with me,” Sam warned him and added a belated: “Sir.”

“That’s a never then.”

“I don’t know,” Daniel put in. “Perhaps if you ask nicely.”

Daniel had truly magic hands.


End file.
